Distorted
by Shadowpoet
Summary: The tamers have problems, will they be able to overcome them? RyukiJuratokk
1. Default Chapter

Distorted  
  
By Shadowpoet  
  
A/n:In case you might think there's a lot of OOC's in here, keep in mind that they've matured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Intro to some problems  
  
Rika's pov  
  
I can remember when things were fine and I didn't really notice it.That's what it just is though, rememberance. It's not real anymore. I should've noticed it so I can at least know that my family had some good in it.  
  
"Hi Rika. What're you doing afterschool?" Jeri came up and asked me.Elementary and middle school were over, and even if all of us were in our sophomore year Jeri still acts as if she's a freshman.  
  
"Nothing.I have to do work though."I replied.  
  
"Oh, now that you think of it, I have to start my project."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
High school is different. Besides the fact that we have to wear uniforms, it's what's become of us that has changed. One of the things is that the guys were actually more mature.  
  
"Rika let's stop by Takato's breadshop. My dad needs something to eat, and I think your mom will get tired of take-out soon."Ryo walked with me.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I've grown fond of the others, even Ryo. They've already gotten used to me. Even though I'm still not too open with them, they've understood that.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow."Takato handed us the bread. Ryo and I seperated, then I prepared to see what my mom was doing now.  
  
"I'm home."I put the bread on the table. She was, as always, sleeping again.  
  
"Hello Rika, how's school?" my grandma greeted me. She was like the only normal person in my house.  
  
"Nothing new. Is mom sleeping again?" I put my bag down.  
  
"Yes, but I wish she was doing something to help with the money."  
  
"I wish she didn't quit the modeling job. I wonder why she thought she was too old. "I checked the clock." I've got to get to work. I'll see you later."  
  
Ryo and I got the same job. Why? I don't know. I got it basically because it can fit in my time.  
  
"Nonaka, Akiyama's started. You should too."my boss told me. That's how Ryo is nowadays, so whatever you need to do and then you can have fun.  
  
"Your aprons over there." Ryo pointed."I' ve got the register covered, so you get the customers."  
  
"Sure."I put my apron on.The only time that the other tamer's and I got to think about anything else was over the weekend. With all the things I have to do, it seems far away.  
  
End pov  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takato's pov  
  
Life is never easy. It shouldn't be. Everyone has a flaw. Even the tamers do. After middle school, my parents' bread shop wasn't going pretty well. More people built more shops near by, forgetting us.   
  
"Takato, hand me that box." my dad said. He was getting older, along with my mom. I felt sorry for them. I've got to get a job soon.  
  
"Dad, what should I apply for?" I handed him a box of flour. He took it and began to make bread.  
  
"Whatever you want. You shouldn't be worrying about that now, you still got high school and college to get through."  
  
"I want to help mom and you. Even just for a little bit. I'm not saying that you guys are bad at what you're doing now or anything, just that I want to help." I watched him.  
  
"I think you want to be like the others and not get left out in this job thing." he stopped and wiped his forehead." But if you want to get a job, then better make it something good enough to keep up with your school."  
  
"Ok, but this isn't a joke dad, I do want to help." I got up. He went back to the bread.That was enough to confirm that it didn't really matter. So I went away to meet up with Jeri.  
  
~~~~~Jeri's house~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think he took it seriously. He thinks that I'm that kid who watched digimon all day and hasn't grown up since. How about your dad?"  
  
"He suggested I not be a waitress so guys wouldn't be all over me, but other than that he was fine with it."Jeri sat down next to me. We sat out in her backyard and watched over the other houses.   
  
"Am I that immature to them?"  
  
"I think they can't let go."  
  
"*sigh* I wish they would notice that I'm in high school now and not in elementary."  
  
"I think they'll find out soon."  
  
Jeri was right. They have been warned that I was going to get a job. Now I just have to prove to them that I'm not immature anymore.  
  
End pov  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenta's pov  
  
Kazu and I have been best friends since elementary.We've been through a lot together, and so have the others. During middle school the others have been thinking about each other differently, and Kazu and I have been thinking more than they have.  
  
"Kenta, did you get the order?" Kazu asked. I packed up the order and handed it to him. As I watched him lean over and give it to the customer I wondered what the others would think about Kazu and I.  
  
"It's our break Kazu. Let's talk for a while." I suggested. We sat down and began to eat our lunch.  
  
"What's up Kenta? Job too suckie?"  
  
"No, are we ever going to tell the others ? They need to know."  
  
"We will Kenta, I don't know when but we will."  
  
"It's going to be pretty embarrasing. No one would think of us the same way."  
  
"If you're that worried, then let's tell them in the meeting this weekend."  
  
"If you think they're ready then ok."  
  
How can we tell the other tamers that Kazu and I were gay? Will they be okay with it? Would they hate us?  
  
"Don't worry Kenta, if they're really our friends then they would accept us for who we are." Kazu tried to assure me.  
  
"I guess you're right. Thanks Kazu."   
  
"No prob."  
  
I could tell though, that he was as nervous as I was. How would the others react to it?  
  
End pov  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Henry's pov  
  
"Please come again soon. Next."  
  
It's been a while since the others and I have met up. My parents and I work in the same job, as a cashier. I don't know what happend to their jobs, but now we have to try and get some money.  
  
"Henry, you got a call from Suzie, I'll take over for now."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
I went to get the call. What happend now?   
  
"Suzie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Henry, I forgot my keys. How do I get home?"  
  
"I'll pick you up afterschool. Just stay inside."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Suzie, now in middle school, still needs my help. I'm accepting that. I feel sorry for her, because out of the whole school, her parents are the only ones without a real job.  
  
"How's Suzie, is she okay?" my dad asked when I got back to my post.  
  
"Ya, she just forgot her keys and can't get in. I'm going to get her after my shift. I'll just meet you and mom at home."  
  
I felt sorry for Suzie. She was in 7th grade and we were practically poor. I know that my family can live with it, but I don't want Suzie to grow up knowing she didn't have a good family.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell your mom in case she freaks out later."  
  
I know we weren't really poor or anything, but I hated to see my family like this.  
  
End pov  
  
~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tamers have problems huh? 


	2. Chapter one

Distorted  
  
By Shadowpoet  
  
a/n: The days of the week will be put in parenthesis so you can see how much time it is when it's the weekend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets and bullies( Tuesday)  
  
Jeri looked at the mirror and frowned. She had been listening to Takato's problems, and no one even thought that she had her own. Should they know?  
  
Jeri's pov  
  
I gotta get ready, ready for another ' happy' day. I wonder how the other's are doing. After freshman year, they've changed. Everyone seems so depressed now. Do I seem like it too?  
  
"Jeri, did you do your homework?" Kazu asked me. Again he probably forgot to do it again.   
  
"Which one do you need now?" I stopped and got ready to get the homework off of my backpack.  
  
"Um...your essay?"  
  
"Kazu! You know that you can't copy my essay."  
  
"Oh yeah..I'll make it up at lunch. How about your science report?"  
  
"Kazu, if this is going to be like this the whole time, I've got to get to class." I put my backpack on and went.  
  
"You've got problems too huh?"   
  
"What?" I turned around to him.  
  
"You know what I mean. Everyone, including you have something to hide from us."  
  
I didn't respond. I did have something to hide. I checked my watch and went to my first class, but I couldn't help thinking if he knew I was anorexic.  
  
End pov  
  
Kazu and Kenta made their way to their third period.( a/n: time flies by quickly doesn't it? ) A group of guys were ahead of them. They wore baggy clothes, and had a serious face on.  
  
"Are you two Kazu and Kenta?" they stopped them.  
  
"Ya...."  
  
"Then you guys better come with us."  
  
They grabbed them and shoved them into the guys bathroom. Kazu and Kenta couldn't escape the beating that they were receiving.  
  
~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~  
  
"So Takato, what new with your family?" Henry asked as they made their way to the bathroom.  
  
"My grandma got sick, so my mom's going to be gone for a while. I think she's also going there to get away from my dad. They haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."  
  
"Eh, that's what happens sometimes."  
  
As they were about to enter, they see blood coming out from the door. They looked at each other and went in. There they found the beaten Kazu and Kenta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happend in there?" Takato asked helping Kazu into the nurses room.  
  
"I don't know. Kazu and I were just walking to class, then these guys came and jumped us." Kenta answered.  
  
"Why did they jump you?" Henry asked.  
  
"Uh...we don't know." Kazu lied. They weren't going to tell them yet.  
  
"Well whatever you did made them mad."  
  
"So mad, your face is bruised up."  
  
"We're fine. You can get to class."Kazu scratched his hand.  
  
"Sure, but you're starting to sound like the principal." Henry and Takato left.  
  
Kazu's pov  
  
How did those guys know that Kenta and I were gay? Well however they knew, they hate it that badly. I forgot about the consequences of being this kind of different.  
  
"You know that the nurse will ask us right?"  
  
"Ya, but let's just say we don't know. Because we really don't. We didn't tell anyone yet, so why would they attack us?"  
  
"Because of they way we are with each other."  
  
"I think this is only one part of people knowing we are gay. There's other's more out there."  
  
End pov  
  
' If this continues I'm swear I'm commiting suicide!! '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter is short. I think I'll make the next one longer.   
  
Who do you think might say the last line? 


End file.
